


Cooking (McGenji Valentine's Day Exchange)

by Brosequartz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, M/M, My prompt was "cooking" and I had a great time writing this!!, Valentine's Day, Written for the McGenji discord's Valentine's day gift exchange!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/pseuds/Brosequartz
Summary: Jesse and Genji are planning a romantic night in for Valentine's day. A Blackwatch mission throws a wrench in that plan.





	Cooking (McGenji Valentine's Day Exchange)

Jesse shut the fridge door and collapsed on the couch. Nobody in Blackwatch used the kitchenette in their common room much, so there had been plenty of room for the groceries he’d dragged all the way from off base. He had had to go that far to get the really good stuff- fresh produce, spices, wine… he was going to cook one hell of a meal. Valentine’s Day was two days away, and he and Genji had planned an amazing evening. They were going to cook dinner together, eat in the common room, and then watch a movie together. He smiled, covering his face with his arm. The thought that two nights from now he would fall asleep on this very couch, with his arms around Genji, made his heart flutter.

“Yo,” came a voice from across the room. Jesse sat up to see Genji standing in the doorway to the common room, his hand up in a two-finger salute. 

“Hey there,” said Jesse, stretching. “How was your check-up?”

Genji shrugged. “Nothing new. I may as well have gone to the store with you. All she did was check my joints and vents.”

“Hmm,” Jesse said, striding across the room. He cupped Genji’s face in his hands and stroked his thumbs over his faceplate. “What about this?”

Genji rolled his eyes. “Yes, the faceplate too.”

Jesse hooked his fingers behind Genji’s jaw and unlatched the plate. He lifted it away, revealing Genji’s smiling face. “Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured, rubbing a thumb over Genji’s cheekbone. Genji leaned ever so slightly forward, and kissed him.

His lips were soft, softer than usual, and just the tiniest bit sticky. Jesse pulled away and handed the faceplate back to Genji, who smiled and clicked it into place. “Strawberry chapstick?” Jesse asked, rubbing his own lips together.

“From Dr. Ziegler,” Genji nodded. “She told me again today that my skin is too dry.”

“She’s got a point, sugar,” Jesse teased. “You know, kissin’ you’s a lot nicer when your lips ain’t chapped.” He winked. Genji rolled his eyes again.

“In any case,” said Genji, “Commander Reyes wants to see us in the meeting room.”

“Aw, so you didn’t just come to see me cause you love me?” Jesse said. “Your eyes’ll get stuck that way if you keep doin’ that,” he added in response to Genji’s third eye-roll. He slung an arm around Genji’s shoulder, pressed a kiss to his temple, and the two walked out the door.

-

“We got some new intel,” said Gabriel, dropping a file on the table. “You have tonight to go over this, get some rest, and then meet on the tarmac at 0500 tomorrow.”

Uh-oh. Jesse didn’t want to ask how long the mission would take, at the risk of sounding whiny. But if it was going to be longer than two days, he and Genji’s Valentine’s Day plans would be ruined. He chewed his lower lip, and stared at the file, debating whether to ask.

“If it goes off without a hitch, you two should be back home by the afternoon of the 14th.”

Jesse looked up from the file to see Gabriel’s knowing smile. Jesse smiled back, relieved.

-

It didn’t go off without a hitch.

Jesse and Genji had gotten trapped in the building they were supposed to be infiltrating. To avoid detection, they had waited for hours until the guards outside their hiding spot left. After nightfall, they had escaped with the information they had been sent to steal, and contacted Gabriel as they walked through the woods towards a town they knew was nearby. 

“Commander,” said Genji into his comm unit, “we made it out with everything we needed.”

“Excellent,” said Gabriel. “What’s your ETA at the drop ship location?”

Genji looked over at Jesse’s exhausted face before turning back to the comm unit. “I do not think we can make the hike all the way back to the drop location tonight.”

“Well, I can’t have it land any closer. Everywhere near you is thick forest besides that town, and we can’t risk any civilians seeing the ship.” There was a pause. “I know you two already hiked all afternoon. Why don’t you find a motel or something in that town and stay the night there. Get some rest. I’ll have the ship pick you up tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir,” said Genji. Gabriel gave a grunt of acknowledgement and the comm unit clicked off.

The two continued their walk through the forest. It wasn’t the four hour hike they’d made earlier, but it was still a good ways away, and Jesse’s legs were already sore. After spending the night here and the flight they would take tomorrow, there was no way they’d make it home in time to make dinner for Valentine’s Day. 

Genji looked towards him as they walked. “You seem anxious,” he said bluntly. “What is the matter?”

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just… we’re gonna miss Valentine’s Day. That romantic evening we had planned…” 

Genji reached out and took his hand. “It will be alright, Jesse,” he said, lacing their fingers together. 

Jesse sighed. It would be worse if they weren’t together, of course, and neither of them were injured. At least this Valentine’s Day wasn’t going to be as bad as it could have been. There was some comfort in that. The two held hands the rest of the way to the town.

They found a motel with a vacancy and got a room for the night, as well as an odd look from the receptionist. The moment they got into the room Jesse, exhausted and miserable, collapsed on the bed and was asleep within seconds. 

-

Jesse awoke to Genji shaking him gently. He yawned and sat up. “What is it, darlin’?”

Genji smiled, his face plate on the bed next to him. “I went shopping.” He tilted his head towards the kitchenette in the motel room, and Jesse saw several bags of groceries there.

“I thought we could just cook together here instead of at the base,” Genji said, walking over to the window to open the curtains and let in the gentle sunlight. 

Jesse felt a grin break across his face as he slid off the bed and walked over to the counter. It looked like Genji had gotten omelette ingredients. He immediately got out a bowl and a frying pan, and started to search for a whisk and a spoon. Genji cracked an entire carton of eggs into the bowl, and began to add cream and spices. They worked quietly side by side for a bit, Jesse humming and swaying his hips, bumping Genji’s. Genji snorted in response to his wink.

The motel’s knife was blunt as hell, so Genji got out one of his shurikens to chop the vegetables. Jesse couldn’t stop laughing.

“Are you really doin’ that?”

“What? It is clean.”

“I love you so much, pumpkin,” Jesse said. He put down his spatula and swept Genji into his arms. He tangled his hand in Genji’s hair and gently pressed their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. “So, so much.”


End file.
